


Губительная любовь

by darkling



Category: Exalted
Genre: Gen, Translation, WTF Combat, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkling/pseuds/darkling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Последователь Семи Запретных Мудростей отыскал своего прежнего возлюбленного и разработал план, как им воссоединиться. С помощью Тени Черного Льда он собирается вернуть свою любовь или устроить кровавую баню. А лучше совместить приятное с полезным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Губительная любовь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Deathly Affectionate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/31838) by [Nekopyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekopyo/pseuds/Nekopyo). 



> Перевод выполнен для команды Exalted на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву - [здесь](http://wtfcombat.diary.ru/p185155695.htm)  
> Беты: Варг Лайано, Wolf-chan

Его звали Последователем Семи Запретных Мудростей. Он получил это имя не при рождении или после смерти, но последнее время к нему обращались именно так. Боги Пустоты дали ему имя после того, как Зимняя Маска перенёс его в их гробницу под Нижним Миром. Имя стало меткой преданности Богам Не-Смерти и их делу. И символом пророчества, которое ему суждено было исполнить. Вероятно. Подробностей он не знал.

Сначала его переполняла гордость. Она не ушла и поныне — такими именами не разбрасываются. Но стоит послушать подобное обращение несколько столетий, и поневоле начнешь чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке. Поэтому теперь, как и все Рыцари Смерти, имя он сократил.

Странно, как часто в последнее время он вспоминал давнее путешествие в катакомбы. Вернее, странность заключалась в том, что он вообще вспоминал о прошлой жизни. Обычно его мысли занимали только дела. Седьмой почти никогда не мечтал и не думал о былом, но с битвы при Шипах, он, казалось, ничем другим и не занимался.

Шипы взяли две недели назад. На Джаггернауте — передвижной крепости, построенной на исполинском бехемоте. Да, пах он так же плохо, как назывался. Джаггернаут просто подполз к городу, и защита Шипов треснула по швам. Они управились за полдня, и теперь в городе не осталось ни центральных ворот, ни главной улицы. Посматривая на улицу, Седьмой упирался взглядом в потоки тенеземли, растекающиеся от города подобно шрамам на лице Творения. Некоторые были почти две лиги длинной. Прекрасно.

Но больше всего мысли Седьмого занимало лицо, которое он вскользь заметил в пылу битвы. Лицо было незнакомым, но Стрелу Золотой Тени он бы узнал, в каком бы обличии тот ни был. Именно из-за этого он так много и думал о прошлой жизни. Именно поэтому сейчас он направлялся к Поисковой — комнате, которую Зимняя Маска специально обустроил для прорицания. 

Перед тяжёлыми дверями Поисковой, прислонившись к стене, отдыхал Тень Чёрного Льда — наверно, поджидал Седьмого. Тень был из группы Сторонних — слуг Маски, созданных им лично. Причём буквально. Седьмой знал по меньшей мере трёх Сторонних, чьи души Лорд Смерти вырвал из тел ещё при жизни. С двоими Лорду помогал сам Седьмой — в том числе и с Тенью Чёрного Льда.

По мнению Седьмого, молодой Сторонний ничего не знал о том, как был зачат и что бледная кожа — белый цвет призрачной крови ни с чем не спутать — говорит о том, что родился он от духов и призраков. Так было даже лучше, учитывая то, что магия Седьмого и немиссаров сделала с телом матери Стороннего, подготавливая её к родам. Блажен неведающий. И Седьмой просто тренировал молодого Возвышенного, пока тот не достигнет нужного мастерства, чтобы вступить в круг Сторонних Лорда Смерти.

Чёрную Тень нельзя было назвать неумелым, совсем нет. Хотя вряд ли ему потребовались силы, чтобы предсказать очередное появление Седьмого у комнаты. Он приходил сюда уже две недели.

— У тебя что, привычка по коридорам шататься, Чёрный? Отбираешь хлеб у здешних привидений? 

Седьмой всегда сокращал имя ученика, слишком уж пафосным оно было. Если Сторонний и возражал, то никак этого не показывал.

— Пришёл помочь? — спросил Седьмой.

— Да, помочь. И поучиться у Круга. — Голос у Тени Чёрного Льда был глубоким и хриплым и совсем не подходил к тощему телу. Как не подходили и его вороные волосы к белой коже. — Если честно, не верится, что тебе ещё что-то нужно прорицать — столько времени ты тут проводишь в последние недели.

— Я и правда сюда зачастил, — согласился Седьмой. По правде говоря, после битвы он каждый день приходил к Сторонним, донимая расспросами о Стреле Золотой Тени. — Но узнал уже достаточно, поэтому с заклинаниями покончено. Теперь осталось только его найти.

Тень Чёрного Льда лишь устало покачал головой:

— Боюсь, я всё равно не понимаю, почему ты так на нём зациклился. Ты уже рассказал Лорду Зимней Маске о своём походе?

Седьмой еле сдержал улыбку. 

— Лорд великодушно позволил мне распоряжаться самому. Знаешь, хорошо, что ты пришёл. Так будет легче исполнить задуманное. — Он распахнул тяжёлые двери.

Убранство комнаты поражало воображение — Зимняя Маска не поскупился. В центре стоял огромный стол с полной картой Творения. Вокруг стола парили металлические дуги и стеклянные сферы, танцевали лупы, линейки и циркули. Стены покрывали изображения звёзд, зачарованные, чтобы отображать реальное своё положение на небосводе — специально для прорицания.

У стола тихо скользили несколько людей в длинных красных мантиях. Когда Седьмой вошёл, самый ближний обернулся и поклонился так низко, что капюшон оказался ниже вытянутых рук.

— Милорд рыцарь, — поприветствовал Седьмого член Круга. — Чему обязаны честью твоего визита?

— Та женщина, о которой я приказал прорицать последние две недели, — найдите её для меня, — нетерпеливо ответил Седьмой. Нет, честно. Уж за четырнадцать-то дней должны они были запомнить цель его прихода. Тоже мне, Повелители судеб.

Мужчина кивнул в ответ и повернулся к столу. К нему присоединился ещё один член Круга, и вместе они стали готовить заклинание поиска.

Дуги вокруг стола ускорили свой танец, закружились так быстро, что превратились в расплывчатые пятна. Магические руны, высеченные на полу, засветились от притока энергии. На глазах у Седьмого комната становилась тошнотворно цветной: Эссенция Круга закружилась ярко-фиолетовым, жёлтым и оранжевым. Потоки магии всё сильнее обвивались вокруг облачённых в мантии фигур, отбрасывая, словно нити, яркие всполохи к дугам и сферам.

Тень Чёрного Льда стоял рядом и жадно впитывал творимые Кругом заклинания. Сторонний, как и маги в комнате, он всегда был особенно внимателен к прорицанию, поисковым заклинаниями и принципу их работы. И всё запоминал, ведь и его тоже примут в Круг. Седьмой же в таком колдовстве совсем ничего не понимал. Он только чувствовал, что другие Возвышенные используют магическую Эссенцию.

Вдруг дуги замедлили движение, а три лупы сфокусировались над определённой точкой на карте. Стеклянные сферы замерцали, а потом из матовых превратились в прозрачные. В них Седьмой смог разобрать маленькую деревушку. Изображение было чётким и довольно подробным — можно будет использовать для перемещения в незнакомое место.

— Мы отыскали женщину, лорд рыцарь, — произнёс ближайший к нему член Круга. — Она в небольшой деревне примерно в лиге на запад от Ларджина. Не желаете, чтобы кто-то из нас перенёс вас туда?

— Нет, — Седьмой чувствовал, как лицо расплывается в улыбке. Наконец-то он нашёл его. — Это личное дело, и я предпочитаю заняться им самостоятельно.

Несколько секунд он внимательно разглядывал точку под лупами, а потом повернулся к Тени Чёрного Льда:

— Отправляемся, если ты готов.

Ученик молча кивнул. Седьмой развёл руки и начал заклинание, чтобы перенестись в место, указанное Сторонними. Эссенция закружилась вокруг него, полыхая чёрным, так непохоже на фиолетово-жёлтые цвета Сторонних. Чем больше силы он отдавал заклинанию, тем сполохи становились ярче и мощнее, руки вибрировали от тёмной энергии.

Седьмой вил кокон заклинания вокруг них с Тенью Чёрного Льда — комната почти пропала в черноте Эссенции. То тут, то там стали появляться проблески дороги к деревушке, лес, закружившиеся листья. На секунду перед Седьмым предстал лесной дух, зелёный, хоть и человекоподобный, поглядел удивлённо и исчез в вихре заклинания.

Седьмой чувствовал: они приближаются, они почти на месте — чёрное облако магии загустело, и почти ничего не было видно, но вокруг запахло свежей землёй и травой. Он почти забыл эти запахи, чуждые Джаггернауту. Эссенция сжала их, потянула за собой, как вода, утекающая в щель, и вдруг они перестали быть _здесь_ и оказались _там_.

Далеко в огромной крепости Джаггернаут, в комнате, вымощенной плитками с магическими рунами, остатки магии растворились, словно дым на ветру, оставив после себя мимолётный запах травы.

________________________________________

Её звали Гармоничный Нефрит, и людей, давших ей это имя, она ненавидела почти всю свою жизнь. Вообще-то, до недавнего времени она ненавидела всех подряд. Ненависть делала работу намного проще, как бы оправдывая убийство людей за деньги, и не позволяла считать себя самым ужасным отродьем во всём Творении. Теперь же, вспоминая ту слепую ненависть, Нефрит казалась себе просто обиженным ребёнком.

Возвышение всё изменило. Безрассудная ненависть уступила место желанию достичь цели, что было более… благородно. Больше не приходилось ограничивать себя, как в прошлой жизни. Можно было перестать искать объяснения своему образу жизни, перестать всех ненавидеть.

После Возвышения она встретила Зеруна. Он многое рассказал о новой миссии, дарованной Богом Солнца, о том, как оправдать возложенное доверие. Зерун также показал, где было похоронено её предыдущее тело — пусть учится не быть тщеславной и думать шире. Как всегда, вспоминая Зеруна, она поигрывала браслетом, который он подарил в качестве прощального подарка. Он вообще любил преподносить странные подарки. Нефрит не удивилась бы, если бы он сделал с браслетом что-то хитрое, но от безделушки не исходило никакой магии.

С тех пор она встречалась и с другими соларами, но ни с кем не оставалась надолго. Бог Солнца и миссия звали её, тянули как за верёвку. Нефрит приходила в отчаяние, что другие не чувствуют этого зова. Нет, у каждого была своя великая идея, как восстановить в мире былой порядок, но они никогда не могли договориться и придумать хоть один план действия. Так они и расходились, не зная, о чём же друг с другом разговаривать.

Поэтому теперь бороться с несправедливостью Нефрит осталась одна. Никакого великого плана не было, просто, следуя голосу в голове, Возвышенная всегда находила себе работу.

Однако в глубине души она тревожилась: её настоящая жизнь слишком напоминала ту, до Возвышения. И надеялась, что такие мысли не являются святотатством.

Сейчас Нефрит отдыхала в таверне небольшой деревушки примерно в лиге от Чайан Ларджина. В округе было много похожих земледельческих поселений, затерявшихся между большими городами Республики. Название деревушки звучало как-то рычащее: то ли Рурак, то ли Рурсак. Пара домов на отшибе Республики. Одним словом — дыра. 

Таверна почти разваливалась от ветхости. Тусклый свет, узкие неудобные скамейки, а про еду лучше вообще не упоминать. Гармоничный Нефрит не считала себя привередливой, но если бы где-то поблизости была другая таверна, в эту она бы даже заходить не стала.

И, похоже, так думала не она одна. В таверне было всего ничего народу. А значит, Возвышенную заметит меньше людей. Но среди них она только ещё сильнее выделялась. Всё зависит от того, как посмотреть.

В этот раз, не желая привлекать внимание, Нефрит решила притвориться наёмником, путешествующим от города к городу в поисках работы. На ней была кожаная броня, а дополнить образ помог лук. Его, конечно, приходилось держать замотанным в плащ: на обычное оружие рядового воина её магический орихалковый лук ну никак не походил. Украшенный по всей поверхности резными орлиными головами, лук был ещё одним подарком от Зеруна, добытым из могилы её прошлого воплощения.

Пока что маскировка позволяла Нефрит держаться на виду, но в то же время особняком. Крестьяне обычно сторонились воинов, а мальчишки предпочитали слушать рассказы о военных походах в кругу крепких мужчин, нежели от одинокой женщины. На что она и надеялась.

Нефрит окликнула подавальщицу и, когда высокая и слишком тощая девушка подошла к ней, заказала ещё одну кружку чая. Обычно Нефрит пила что-нибудь покрепче, но эль в этой таверне даже на вид был похож на собачью мочу, а уж на вкус и того противней, и она не смогла допить даже первую кружку, поэтому просто отставила её подальше.

Подавальщица принесла чай и улыбнулась, отчего на щеках появились ямочки. Гармоничный Нефрит поблагодарила её и проследила, как та ушла к другому посетителю. Симпатичная девушка, но всё равно слишком тощая. Чаевые или не чаевые.

Кто-то подошёл к столу Нефрит. Высокий мужчина с бледной кожей и блеклыми волосами, как у северян. На нём тоже была лёгкая броня, только чёрная. Печально, что некоторые до сих пор думали, будто чёрный цвет делает их более устрашающими или — ещё глупее — не такими заметными. Уж северянин, у кого на родине всё покрыто снегом, должен бы знать: это не так.

Мужчина сел напротив и поставил на стол две кружки. Вблизи его глаза оказались голубыми, но тоже очень бледными. Нефрит заметила, что принёс он эль — собеседник ей сразу не понравился.

— Надеюсь, у тебя есть веская причина сесть за мой стол, иначе забирай свою отраву и проваливай. — Мужчина открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но она остановила его поднятым пальцем. — И позволь предупредить тебя: не стоит говорить, мол, я выглядела одинокой — не очень убедительный предлог.

Он улыбнулся, будто она только что пошутила, и глотнул из кружки. Приятно было посмотреть, как он скуксился и заплевался.

— Аргх, ты права, действительно отрава.

Гармоничный Нефрит прищурилась, но он только отмахнулся в ответ:

— Ой, хватит на меня так сердито смотреть. Я просто хотел вспомнить прошлое со старым другом.

— Мне казалось, люди должны знать друг друга, чтобы считаться старыми друзьями. — Она надеялась, это не какой-нибудь глупец, решивший с ней пофлиртовать, раз она сидит одна. Если сломать ему руку, это привлечёт слишком много внимания.

— Да мы прекрасно друг друга знаем, — он снова улыбался, и Нефрит уже раздумывала, сильный ли поднимется шум, если она сломает мужчине пару пальцев. — Мы даже встречались не так давно, хотя нормально не говорили намного дольше. Меня зовут Седьмой. Твоё имя я уже знаю.

— Ах, вот как? — произнесла она небрежно, стараясь не показывать, что осматривает поверх его головы других посетителей таверны. Если мужчина знал, как её зовут, он мог быть из Дикой Охоты, тогда он точно пришёл не один. Рядом, прикинувшись обычными воинами, могли находиться ещё десять, но…

— Я знаю не только это, — продолжил вроде-как-Охотник, и Нефрит снова на него посмотрела. — Я знаю, где ты была до того, как оказалась в этой деревне, знаю, как бросала своих попутчиков. Знаю, что делала в Геме, когда была ещё маленькой, и знаю, как оттуда сбежала. Я даже знаю, — он толкнул ногой её лук, — что у тебя там.

Теперь Нефрит смотрела только на собеседника. Ни один Охотник не мог знать того, что он только что сказал. Никто не мог этого знать. Одну руку Нефрит расслаблено держала на столе, а другой потянулась к кинжалу на поясе.

— Говоришь, мы недавно встречались. Это где же? — она вежливо улыбнулась. Надо было лишь немного потянуть время.

— Ты сама знаешь, где. — Он наклонился вперед, и она вдруг увидела у него на лбу смутный диск, мерцающий чёрными частицами обычно невидимой магической энергии. И ещё до того, как он назвал место, Нефрит поняла, где они встречались.

— Шипы.

Нефрит уже собралась броситься вперёд и схватилась за край стола, чтобы его опрокинуть, когда абиссал спокойно положил на него руку и произнёс:

— На твоём месте я бы не стал доставать свой кинжал.

Уже наполовину оголив оружие, Нефрит замерла, а абиссал спокойно продолжил, кивнув в сторону двери, где сидел ещё более бледный мужчина:

— Стоит тебе устроить тут сцену, мой партнёр, — человек у двери засиял и помахал Нефрит, когда увидел, что она на него смотрит, — не пощадит никого в этой таверне. У него это займёт не больше пары секунд.

Гармоничный Нефрит заставила себя отпустить кинжал и снова села. Она не сомневалась, что абиссал сможет выполнить угрозу, в Шипах они творили вещи и похуже.

— Оставь их в покое, — прорычала она. — Ты здесь из-за меня, так что не трогай других.

— Ты права, но так удобно держать тебя в узде. — Он развалился на скамейке поудобней и улыбнулся. — К тому же мы проголодались.

Гармоничный Нефрит расправила плечи, заставляя себе дышать глубоко. Чем дольше они оставались в таверне, тем больше она подвергала всех опасности. Если эти двоё монстров действительно пришли только за ней, лучше всего было увести их как можно дальше от деревни, и поскорей. А там, может, у неё получится их убить или сбежать в леса на востоке.

Она сунула руку в кошелёк и положила на стол несколько кусочков нефрита. Это, наверно, было больше, чем выпивка стоила, даже учитывая две кружки, которые принёс Седьмой, но о деньгах она в этот момент думала в последнюю очередь.

— Я немедленно ухожу из деревни, — прошипела она абиссалу, — и если ты попробуешь пойти за мной, клянусь, я тебя убью.

На самом деле Нефрит надеялась, что угроза его только привлечёт. Уж лучше с ним сразится она, чем бедняги из таверны.

Нефрит встала и, не посмотрев на бледного абиссала у двери, вышла. Оказавшись снаружи, она тут же бросилась бежать и не смела даже оглянуться.

________________________________________

После ухода возлюбленного он махнул Тени Чёрного Льда, подзывая за стол. Седьмой был в удивительно приподнятом настроении и всё время, проведенное за разговором с Нефрит, не мог перестать улыбаться. Он выстукивал ногой какую-то веселую мелодию и чуть было не глотнул ещё раз пойло, которое здесь выдавали за эль, но вовремя опомнился — едва успел.

— Ну, что ты о нём думаешь?

— О ней, — поправил Тень, катая кусочки нефрита по столу. — В этом воплощении она женщина. У неё хорошее тело, но я всё равно не считаю, что она стоит затраченных усилий.

На секунду Тень замолчал, прислушиваясь к постукиванию под столом:

— Погребальная песнь? Мило.

Седьмой с большим трудом удержал песню, рвущуюся из груди, а потом подвинул кружку на край стола, к другой.

— Воплощения не имеют смысла, важна только душа. Неважно, сколько жизней проживёт Стрела Золотой Тени, его душа останется прежней.

В этом и заключалась красота. Именно это делало его план осуществимым. Хотя новое имя возлюбленного было куда лучше.

— Похоже, она не слишком обрадовалась встрече с тобой. Может, ты её убьёшь? Тогда её можно было бы просто оживить, — слова Тени прозвучали так, будто он не видел другого выхода. Возможно, Стороннему не нравилось, что Седьмой не поделился с ним своим планом.

— Так неправильно, Чёрный, — Седьмой с грустью покачал головой. — Кто так поступает с возлюбленными? Нет. Я придумал кое-что более изысканное.

Он придвинулся к Тени и прошептал, будто рассказывал сплетню:

— Что ты знаешь о конце Первой Эпохи?

— Не больше других, — пожал плечами Тень. Он прикрыл глаза, будто вспоминая строчку из книги: — Первая Эпоха закончилась победой над соларами, и в Творении воцарились дракорождённые. Теперь мы собираемся то же самое сделать с ними и завершить Вторую Эпоху. Конец.

— Интересно, но не о том, — Седьмой кинул в него кусочком нефрита. — Причина падения соларов лежит намного дальше в истории. Ты слыхал о Войне Предтеч?

— У нас что, урок истории? — Тень раздраженно скрестил на груди руки. — Великая Война между Богами Творения и Старшими Богами. Кого-то убили, остальных изгнали. Мы служим павшим Старшим Богам, пока они не восстанут в последние дни Творения. Но это-то здесь при чём?

— При том! — Седьмой скалился в улыбке, сверкая глазами. — Именно поэтому солары и умерли в Первую Эпоху. В конце Войны Старшие Боги их прокляли. Они свели их с ума, извратили их души и превратили в маньяков, жаждущих убивать. Извратили. Их. Души. На самом деле, и я сам — продолжил он, видя, проблески понимания в глазах Тени , — появился в результате того проклятья.

Тень Чёрного Льда уставился на него во все глаза:

— Ты хочешь сказать, что абиссалы…

-… когда-то были соларами. Да. Но это не всё. В проклятии сила Старшей магии, и она всё ещё живёт в душе каждого солара в Творении. И даже если мы с тобой просто находимся рядом, её влияние на Стрелу Золотой Тени становится всё сильней. То же происходит, если он испытывает страх, злость или сомнение. Он как подожженный фитиль, ведущий к бочке с безумием. Понимаешь теперь? — Седьмой скрестил на груди руки и отклонился назад.

Тень немного помолчал, почёсывая подбородок, а потом выдохнул:

— Ну надо же!

— Вот именно.

— Я об этом не знал.

Седьмой заметил, чего стоило Стороннему это признание, и похлопал его по плечу.

— Не стоит считать себя невежей. В нашу Эпоху об этом не знает почти никто. И я-то об этом знаю лишь потому, что сам пережил.

— И что теперь? Женщина-то уже не рядом с нами. Разве ты не собираешься её преследовать?

— Хороший охотник никогда не преследует, Чёрный. Я просто хотел её тебе показать и выманить из деревни. Чуть позже я объясню, каков мой план. Время терпит, и я не хочу, чтобы наш разговор подслушивали всякие сплетники. Давай перекусим, а потом поедем. — И Седьмой подозвал симпатичную, но слишком тощую на его вкус подавальщицу.

Девушка наклонилась к нему и радостно улыбнулась, заметив россыпь нефрита. Седьмой улыбнулся в ответ, поднялся из-за стола и схватил девчонку за горло, сжимая так сильно, что её крик превратился в хрип, а глаза почти вылезли из орбит. А потом он выпустил на волю свою магию, и та огромным чёрным вихрем затушила свечи, погружая таверну в полную темноту. И тогда девушка таки встретилась с ним глазами.

Вокруг кричали люди, пока Тень Чёрного Льда носился по таверне и убивал их, будто смеющаяся чума. Седьмой постарался не отвлекаться, концентрируясь на вене, бешено пульсирующей у него под большим пальцем. В конце концов, они никуда не торопились, а Седьмой любил как следует насладиться своим обедом. Так лучше для пищеварения.

Так как Создания Не-Смерти происходили из тенеземли, они восстанавливали свои запасы магии не как обычные люди Творения. Им пришлось найти другие способы. В дело шла плоть, если была свежей. И кровь. Но лучше всего восстанавливали магию души.

Наверно, для осуществления плана убийства в таверне были необязательны, но они же, как-никак, были из армии захватчиков, так? Надо было хотя бы до конца играть свою роль.

К тому же, Седьмой и правда проголодался.

________________________________________

Гармоничный Нефрит не останавливалась. Таверна осталась в нескольких дюжинах лиг позади. Убежав на безопасное от деревни расстояние, Нефрит дала волю своей магии и стала вливать её себе в ноги, поэтому дальше двигалась невероятно быстро. Она поддерживала такой темп больше часа, уносясь всё дальше в лесные дебри. Нефрит даже пожалела, что отдаёт все силы бегу и не может обернуться на своих преследователей, посмотреть, как они далеко. Она надеялась, что они всё же бросились в погоню.

В конце концов, пришлось сбавить скорость: мышцы болели уже некоторое время. К тому же было глупо и дальше убегать вслепую. Нефрит сначала побежала медленнее, а потом, чтобы восстановить дыхание, и вовсе перешла на быстрый шаг.

Так глубоко в лесах шанс, что в драке пострадает кто-то невинный, сводился к нулю. Оставалось найти место для засады. Нефрит долго бродила в поисках чего-нибудь подходящего. Вдруг впереди показалась поляна — свободное пространство пригодится, а деревья вокруг прикроют, когда Нефрит начнёт стрелять по противникам. Если повезёт, прежде чем её обнаружат, она убьёт хотя бы одного. Отведя рукой ветку, Нефрит вышла на поляну.

И там её ждали они.

— Возлюбленный, — крикнул Седьмой, делая шаг вперед. Он раскинул руки, приглашая в объятия. — Почему ты так долго? Мы давно уже тебя ждём.

И он снова расплылся в своей невыносимой улыбке.

Нефрит даже не заметила, как достала лук и, прицелившись в абиссала, выстрелила. Она чуть не забыла использовать при стрельбе магию, но всё-таки вспомнила — стрела превратилась в сияющую комету, от света которой слепило глаза.

Абиссал двигался слишком быстро, Нефрит увидела только размытое пятно — и вот он уже держал стрелу в руке. Чёрная Эссенция закружилась вокруг неё, и стрела разлетелась на мелкие щепки, но Седьмой не стал сразу выпускать из кулака наконечник. А когда выпустил, то на землю упал кусок металла, будто разъеденный кислотой.

— Так ты закончил? — Седьмой устало посмотрел на Нефрит.

Всё это время другой абиссал сидел на краю поляны и невинно ей улыбался. Посмотрев в его сторону, Нефрит увидела потоки фиолетовой магии, протянувшиеся от него к деревьям. Он вобрал в себя столько энергии, что всё вокруг будто пожухло и выгорело. Дерево, на которое он опирался, совсем сгнило. Нефрит заметила, что этот парень не абиссал, но сейчас это было неважно. Некоторые пряди тянулись к ней самой. Должно быть, он использовал свою силу, чтобы изменить будущее и заманить Нефрит на поляну. Приманил её, как рыбу на червя, а она и попалась.

Бежать отсюда было бы бесполезно, как бесполезно было бежать из таверны. К тому же, Нефрит сомневалась, что, потратив столько силы, сможет убежать далеко. Драться в меньшинстве и без элемента неожиданности на её стороне — то ещё самоубийство. Поэтому Нефрит заставила себя опустить руки и, расправив плечи, спросила:

— Хорошо, вот она я. Что тебе надо?

Когда Седьмой подошёл, Нефрит заволновалась. Его улыбка — а он всё ещё улыбался — напоминала ей акулью: такая же голодная и безжалостная. Но когда он заговорил, в голосе послышался упрёк:

— Откуда столько враждебности? Я просто хочу поговорить. Мы так давно не виделись, а ты так холодно меня встречаешь. Это жестоко, Стрела, даже для тебя.

Нефрит удивлённо уставилась на абиссала. Он так хвастался в таверне — и все равно перепутал имя.

— Как ты меня назвал? — Что-то в этом имени показалось ей знакомым, заставило задуматься. На секунду оно даже напомнило о Боге Солнца.

Седьмой печально покачал головой.

— Ты не помнишь, да? Те времена, когда мы были вместе, наши чувства. Ты столько всего вернул себе, и всё равно не помнишь. Ты даже выглядишь почти как раньше, Стрела Золотой Тени. Ну, только теперь ты женщина, — он смахнул воображаемую слезу. — Даже плакать хочется.

В словах не было смысла. Нефрит узнала имя, но всё остальное было просто невозможно. 

— Ты хочешь сказать, в прошлой жизни мы были любовниками? — она не смогла скрыть недоверие в голосе.

— Разве ты удивлён? — Он снова улыбался. — В конце концов, посмотри, как замечательно мы поладили даже сейчас.

Каждый вздох давался Нефрит тяжело. В памяти всплывали слова Зеруна, и всё кричало о том, что это не может быть правдой.

— Я Избранная Бога Солнца, — отчеканила она и сжала лук до белизны в пальцах. — Я несла истину, пока дракорождённые не заняли принадлежащее нам по праву место. Мы были справедливы, добры и мудры. Я не могла полюбить такого, как ты, — под конец она уже кричала.

Седьмой приблизился, и Нефрит инстинктивно отшатнулась.

— Можешь отрицать сколько угодно, возлюбленный, но правды ты не изменишь. И уж поверь мне, как мы только не любили друг друга, — он похабно улыбнулся и подмигнул.

— Мы были освободителями праведности, — повторяла она слова Зеруна, запомнив их словно молитву. Бог Солнца избрал её своим учеником в Творении, чтобы она уничтожала муки и ложь, всё, что представляли собой дракорождённые и абиссалы.

«Если ты и вправду так справедлива, почему ты только убиваешь?» — сомнение тихим шепотом пробивалось сквозь извечные попытки убедить себя в правоте. Ранило, словно острый шип. В груди давило и распирало до боли.

Седьмой погладил её по щеке, и Нефрит с удивлением обнаружила, что больше не сторонится.

— Ты принёс освобождение не только праведности. 

Простое совпадение, или он прочитал её мысли? В голове вдруг всплыли обрывки непрошеных воспоминаний.

_Тихо догорали последние дома в деревне. Некому было их потушить. На улицах валялись тела с торчащими, словно перья в чернильнице, стрелами. Он хорошо поработал._

Гармоничный Нефрит не помнила, ни где находилась та деревня, ни как давно была разрушена, но откуда-то знала: разрушила её именно она.

_У стены, пригвождённый сквозь шею, всё ещё стоял кто-то живой. На глазах у Стрелы Золотой Тени мужчина дергался, брызгая кровью через прострелянное горло. Стрела скрестил руки и стал ждать.  
Он двинулся дальше, только когда человек умер._

Воспоминание заставило Нефрит почувствовать себя пустышкой. Она убивала и раньше, но никогда столько людей сразу. Даже когда убивала за деньги, всё было иначе. А в воспоминаниях она увидела бойню.

— Ты помнишь свою могилу? — Седьмой снова смотрел на неё, через неё, прямо в душу. От этого было не по себе, и голова болела всё больше. — Разве не показалось тебе странным, что все ловушки были направлены внутрь, а не наружу?

Нефрит спросила об этом Зеруна, и он тогда ответил, что, наверно, их установили, чтобы сбить с толку осквернителей могил. Он бывал не в одной соларской гробнице, и они все были такими.

— Видишь, Стрела, — она снова вернулась в настоящее, к Седьмому, — не такие уж мы разные. Просто ты убиваешь во славу своего Бога, — он говорил нежно, такой довольный, будто вот-вот замурчит. — У тебя это всегда так хорошо получалось.

Нефрит еле соображала. Голова раскалывалась от боли, будто кто-то бил по черепу молотком. Внутри бушевала битва, но сквозь невозможный шум снова послышался тот тихий, настойчивый шёпот: «Может, Седьмой прав».

Вдруг тонкая бронзовая полоска у неё на руке загорелась, изливаясь золотой Эссенцией. Волосы Нефрит разлетелись в стороны, будто в шторм. Седьмой, выругавшись, отскочил назад — его ладонь обгорела и сочилась красным. Гармоничный Нефрит даже не вздрогнула. Это казалось неважным, недостойным её внимания. Она равнодушно посмотрела на браслет, на магию вокруг, на Седьмого с другом, рванувшими к ней — наконец-то они перестали улыбаться.

Кто-то схватил её за руку, и Нефрит увидела, что рядом из ниоткуда появился Зерун. Он выглядел озабоченным, пытался сказать, что всё будет хорошо. Надо было его успокоить, ведь всё и так хорошо, но для этого требовалось слишком много сил. И это было неважно.

Зерун направлял свою магию вокруг них, искажая действительность, закрывая заклинание, которое принесло его на поляну. Когда она исчезла, Нефрит услышала, как он сказал, что браслет всё-таки пригодился.

Она закрыла глаза. Зачем глаза, если смотреть всё равно не на что.

________________________________________

Такого Седьмой не ожидал.

Он чувствовал, как возлюбленный ускользает, почти видел, как девушка вспоминает то, о чём он говорил. Чтобы окончательно сломать её, потребовалось бы немного. Седьмой был уверен, она слышит внутри себя шёпот проклятья. Седьмой сам почти услышал.

А потом браслет у неё на запястье загорелся, словно факел. Седьмого окружил взрыв золотой Эссенции, и ему пришлось отпрыгнуть, чтобы не сгореть. Но руку ему всё равно обожгло.

Рядом с его возлюбленным, в самом сердце золотого вихря, появился мужчина. Их прервал какой-то солар. Седьмой почувствовал, как начинает рычать. Он потянулся за своей магией, готовясь к бою. Кем бы ни был пришедший, он умрет в страшных муках.

Но солар даже не думал нападать. Седьмой вдруг понял, что тот так и не остановил заклинания транспортации и продолжает оплетать им его возлюбленного. Когда Седьмой понял, что происходит, самозванец уже растворился в материи Творения. Оба солара исчезли раньше, чем Седьмой смог до них дотянуться. Остался лишь вихрь золотой магии и жёлто-зелёные пятна перед глазами.

Когда магия рассеялась, подошёл Тень Чёрного Льда и положил руку на место, где стояли два солара. Он прорицал, и то, что он узнал, заставило его в отвращении покачать головой.

— Полагаю, это был её наставник. Он дал ей заколдованный предмет, — Тень встал и, нахмурившись, посмотрел на Седьмого. — Я не смог проследить заклинание, но узнал, что они перенеслись довольно далеко отсюда.

Он был так близко. Ужасно, замечательно близко. Ещё всего лишь пара мгновений, и они с возлюбленным воссоединились бы. Стрела Золотой Тени был у него в руках. Седьмой задрожал, обернулся в поисках чего-нибудь, на чём сорвать злость, потом медленно перевёл взгляд на Тень, будто кукла, притянутая за нить.

— Он почти стал моим, — он не сдержал скрежета в голосе.

— Твоей.

— Что? — Седьмой моргнул, не понимая.

— Твоей, — поправил Тень. — В этом воплощении она женщина.

Седьмой долго смотрел на своего ученика, а потом взорвался вихрем, изливая ярость и разочарование из самого нутра. Магия, темнее, чем ночь, закружилась вокруг него. Седьмому потребовались все силы, чтобы прямо на месте не убить Стороннего.

Тень Чёрного Льда смотрел на Седьмого всё так же невозмутимо. Они помолчали, а потом Сторонний пожал плечами:

— Хорошо, «твоим», он почти стал твоим.

Седьмой вздохнул, отпуская магию. Поляна казалась пустой после того, как на ней было выпущено столько Эссенции.

— Хорошо, плевать. Неважно, — Седьмой замотался в плащ.

— Сдаёшься? — с удивлением спросил Тень.

— Ещё чего, — усмехнулся Седьмой. Он чувствовал себя лучше, чувствовал, что снова держит себя в руках. Это была лишь первая встреча. Он просто не до конца всё продумал, но это легко будет исправить. — Я найду Стрелу Золотой Тени снова и тогда уж точно заберу. А если кто-нибудь попробует вмешаться, я его убью.

Сначала надо будет найти этого наставника. Седьмой позаботится, чтобы он не прервал их во второй раз. Потом надо будет разыскать членов её круга, на всякий случай.

— Ну, что теперь? — Тень тоже укутался в плащ.

— Пока возвращаемся в Джаггернаут.

— Ты только что потратил столько энергии… Неужели у тебя осталась еще? — удивился Тень

Седьмой кивнул на другую сторону поляны, где уже собралось несколько озадаченных лесных Элементалей. На поляне выплеснулось столько магии, что их тянуло сюда, словно мотылька к огню.

— Сейчас будет. — Седьмой хищно улыбнулся.

А когда несколько мгновений спустя чёрная Эссенция рассеялась, поляна была пуста, как могила.


End file.
